


First Heat

by TyrannoVox



Series: Chronicles of Hotshot [7]
Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy)
Genre: Doesn't go much further than fingering, Fingering, First Kiss, M/M, Slash, at least, first heat, not yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: Hotshot has his first heat. (Hotshot's age: 14)





	First Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, my first kind of slash-ish thing. Enjoy! I tried.

_**Autobot Academy, Iacon** _

When Hotshot had awakened, he wasn't expecting his body to be as heated as it was or feeling a discomfort in his lower regions. It's something that he had never felt before and it kind of scared him. Because of this, he didn't go out of his berth when the announcement came on, urging the cadets to go to their lessons.

He didn't know how much time passed but he could feel the discomfort increasing by each passing minute.

A sudden knock came from his door, causing him to stiffen.

"Bud, you still in there?" He heard Wheeljack's voice asked from behind the door.

"Y-yeah!" Hotshot croaked, wincing at the sound of his voice. There was silence for a moment before the door suddenly slid opened and his friend slipped inside, the door shutting behind the other.

"I-I didn't tell you that you could come in!" Hotshot squirmed and from the look on Wheeljack's face, he caught the scent of something and was looking at the young bot with such intensity… "W...Wheeljack…?"

"You're having your first heat." Wheeljack told him. "Hotshot, I think you're part seeker."

"W-why do you think that?" Hotshot swallowed, watching as Wheeljack walked towards the berth and stood beside it.

"Your scent is different from other grounders. It's subtle but it's there."

Hotshot groaned, rubbing his face. Just what he needed to add to the stress of the academy life. He could vaguely remember what one of the instructor said when seekers have their first heat but he was hardly paying attention since he figured he was all grounder.

His thoughts got cut off when a palm was suddenly pressed against his panel, causing a moan to leave his mouth. The palm rubbed against the panel until it finally opened, revealing the stiff spike and dripping valve.

"W-Wheeljack…" Hotshot whined.

"Shhh...I'm just gonna help you." Wheeljack reassured Hotshot. He allowed his finger to run along the folds of the valve before dipping it into the entrance, to the second knuckle. Hotshot arched with a loud groan, body shuddering at the intrusion.

Wheeljack's lips twitched before shifting and leaning over the other, capturing the other's lips in a rather deep kiss, swallowing the sweet sounds that Hotshot was emitting. Soon, a second finger joined the first, then a third and the mech could feel his spike twitch behind his panel at the tightness around his fingers. He didn't open his panel though, He wouldn't be interfacing with the mech below him, it was too soon and he didn't want just a casual fling.

He continue to thrust his fingers as he released the other's lips, listening to the mewls and moans that echoed throughout the room.

"Wheeljack!" Hotshot groaned before bucking his hips which made Wheeljack's fingers just brush up against a particular sensitive cluster of wires deep within him, causing him to go over the edge and overload, spilling over his torso and the hand.

The other mech slowed his thrusts until he stopped completely and then slipped his fingers out, watching as the temporary sated Hotshot relaxed.

Wheekjack vowed that, when they were older, he would ask Hotshot to be his Conjunx Endura.


End file.
